Spidow
by blondebunny
Summary: Spiderman and Black Widow. Nat arrives from a busy day, and enjoys her free time until a message calls for her help. Rated M because of Lemons.


**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN END GAME ALREADY SKIP THE TEXT IN BOLD** -there are no explicit spoilers, but I don't want anyone to get mad at me-

**So a little explanation here. I've just seen the movie, its awesome, but I thought I needed to write something about my beloved Natasha. For obvious reasons, this story is going to take place just while/after Homecoming.** **I'm**** soo sad! (If you come from my other story... this is not femdom. kind of the other way around...)**

chapter I

A HOT SHOWER

Natasha came back to her home. She **sneaked** into the building and opened her front door. She sat down at her bed. She wasn't hungry or anything. She was just exhausted. Half of the day fighting strong man from hidra, sure made her tired.

She breathed heavily. she stopped for a second. Maybe 10 minutes, who knows. But one thing sure. she was as tired as before. Nat taked off her thight leather suit and throwed it away. She was all naked but her ass. That was covered by a black pair of panties. The cold air in the room touched her skin, and her nipples, what brought a curious idea to her mind.

Lately she had really been obsessed with this new young addition to the avengers. Prter Parker. He was really cute! But she felt really bad for thinking about him in that way. "He is so young...". But you know, thoughts are free, and she couldn't get rid of those. Thinking about him had her already worm. That was strange, as the room was cold... really cold.

She got up and walked towards the shower. The water dtarted running, she got below the water and stand. She let the water flow all around her curves. She sensed the little trails that the tinny drops left behind as they ran through her skin. Nat standed there for oong, maybe to long. Then, she started to spread the soap all arround. She massaged every part of it. Her arms hurted from all the hits all those kind men gived her. Her back also hurt. Her legs could nearly stand her. And in an attempt of massaging them too, her hands came across a thing in between. She stopped for a moment. It had been so fucking long since she last had a moment to herself. "Ahh"

Steam emerged from her skin as the hot drops of water hit her soft skin. Her mind was going like crazy. All sorts of things runned through her overwhelmed mind. Suddenly a thing hit her mind, and everything else was gone. A face. A young face, a familiar face to her. She instantly knew who he was, Peter. Peter Parker. The one and only Spiderman... "Why" she thought... That couldn't be ok. Her hands had moved away slightly. Why... That couldn't be ok... "He is so yound" and "this isn't right", "how can I... no" But yes.

"what the hell, if only I knew how many times has he done the same thinking about me... it's only my imagination" she finally justified herself. "no one will ever know..."

That last thought of him doing it to her got her hands back to work.

She imagined him tying her wrists to the wall with a swift of his fingers. Throwing the nets at her so she wouldn't move while he thrusted into her. Nat thrusted herself with her own fingers. He would spresd her legs and kerp them that way with another two shots. He would slowly take of her lether pants, and he would take of his ones. He would grab her by the ass and pull his cock inside her. Ohh he was big. She noticed how three of her fingers entered her now. But her back was still hit by the water im the shower. not by the one raining on top of them both on top of some large building.

Peter would try to make her scream, by thrusting as hard as he could, but Nat would do ger best, to not let him win.

Meanwhile he would play with her breasts. He would let go her ass cheeks and grab her big couple of tits. He would push, pull, out together, pinch her nipples until she would scream, and then just a little more... He would suck on them, bite them, and grab them again. He would oush them, out his face in between, spit on them, and spank them whike laughing watching how they would bounce.

He would then pull out for a moment, and when he would get back in, he would go right inside her arse. She would let go a scream, he would smile and continue. Nat didn't dare to out her finger into her ass. But the thought if Peter forcing himself inside her ass made her whole cunt dripping wet. She would scream at every thrust, just until he came and made her scream just once more. But no one would hear her that high.

Then he would lower his head and work around her thighs and, oh dear he knew how to behave down there. just as much as she knew her way around there with her fingers...

Peter would then climb up, making his cock massage all her belly until her breasts and into her mouth. He would then fuck her mouth as quick as the Flash would. And make her unable to breath. He didn't stop for a second until he came again. A full load of hot thick soerm landed inside her throat. Peter would jump and close her jaw, making her swallow it.

She would finally brake free with onr of her hands, and try to hit Peter with it, but he would cath her first and make her jerk him off with her very own hand. "Thats what your hands are for little slut" he would whisper to her ear just before exploding again on top of her face, leaving white trails on too of her lips, eyes and nose. He would then go back to fucking her, while laughing, just like a vilan.

It had been a really long time since she last had been with anyone, in fact, she had just layed down with two man... just two... and to be honest, she didn't liked neither of them. But she freaking loved having orgasms, who doesn't, and just now she just hsd the best one she could remember. Her fingers speeded up as it happened. Her breath got quicker, her breasts bounced around as her chest got full of air. her eyes closed. Peter filled her mind, and her fingers, her pussy.

Then, as it was her imagination, he would be able to fuck her again, and again, and again, until she felt asleep. When she would wake up. He would no longer be there... She would be completely naked, with her clothes dumped a few meters to the left, his cum running out of her pussy, and nothing else.

That was just what she needed right now. That... a full big cock inside her belly, thrusting hard once and again until she couldn't remember her own name, untill she couldn't keep her tongue inside her mouth, untill she couldn't say anything but "more" or "faster". untill she couldn't keep breathing. A full big fat cock inside all her holes. Just a cock... nothing more... a cock for her hungry pussy...

She finished her washing, dressed up and sat on the bed. She thought about Peter... Would he masturbate to her... She hoped so... Nat imagined the young Peter Parker all alone in his room, while her aunt orepared dinner, jerking himself off, thinking about her... thinking about the same thing she just thought in the shower.

Maybe the other way arround. for a second she thought about tying up Peter, like when she tried to get information from a poor guy. Peter all naked, all to herself in a room without cameras and Sucking his cock, swallowing his whole dick until her lips kissed the base. Putting it in between her tits and jerking him that way, maybe between her ass cheeks, letting him cum on her back. She slipped her hands back inside her panties, thinking about jerking him once and again, even if he begged for a stop. even if he cried out in pain. Maybe just heriing him with her soft fingers non stop until it was all drained. She bited her lip and... a new message poped in the screen of her phone...

She had a message from Fury. Ahh, fuck she had to go. She put her hands away of her already dripping pussy, and sighed. At least Peter was going to be there.

**Thanks for reading, as you know, I don't like oneshots, so if I write more about Black widow, its going to be in this story.**

**And if you found an error and are kind enough to tell me I'll thank you!**

**next chapter: 10%** the concept (planning)


End file.
